A Fated Meeting
by j'aime uchihacest
Summary: Sasuke is plagued with thoughts about that night when Itachi killed his family, what will happen when they come face to face once again? Uchihacest, lemons and yaoi. Please read and review.
1. Does Naruto Sleep Naked?

A/N: Ok, this is my first story on fanfiction so be somewhat nice and no flaming. Warning: There will be Uchihacest and Sasu-Naru later in the story so if you don't like that sort of thing, I wouldn't start reading this now

Disclaimer- I own everything, nah just kidding. The characters will probably be OCC but other than that, I own nothing.

Does Naruto Sleep Naked?

Sauske sat in his bed, staring blankly at the ceiling. He blinked and looked at the clock, midnight. "Damn it." He said to himself as he rolled over. He had training with Kakashi early in the morning and if he didn't get any sleep, he would be useless, like the other day when Kakashi suggested that him and Naruto have a little fight.

That had not been a good day, Sasuke thought about how Naruto had taken him out quickly enough that Kakashi had been worried. Even Sakura hadn't looked at him afterwards. It was pathetic, really pathetic to be beaten by Naruto.

"If only my fan girls knew, I bet they'd leave me alone." Sasuke thought unhappily. He sighed and rolled over to his other side, tempting sleep. Then his thoughts came again: Why did Itachi kill our clan? Did Naruto sleep naked? Was it really his nii-san that killed them? What did Sakura look like naked? What was Itachi doing now? Did Naruto want his body? And lastly: Why had Itachi made him do those things? Those horrible, sexual things… on that night?

Sasuke looked down at his body. His horrible, dirty, betraying body. Even though his mind had wanted his nii-san to stop, his body had wanted more. And, even now, his body urged for Itachi's hands, his caress, everything he had done that night, and more. He sighed, disgusted and tried to push down the erection that had sprung up because of his thoughts. But, when it wouldn't go down, he sighed again and masturbated to the thoughts of Itachi touching him again.

When he was done, he laid on his stomach and sank into a deep sleep.


	2. How Much HairGel Does Sasukes Hair Need?

A/N: Ok I know that my chapters are really short, and each chapter should be a little bit longer than the last but it depends on how it turns out. Also, I'm not really following the plot of Naruto at all, I'm just making things up as I go. And, Sasuke is 14 and Itachi is 20 so that it works out better with Sasuke being horny all the time… Joking ;)

Disclaimer: I own most of my plot, not the names and sometimes the personalities of the characters… Make your decision of what I own.

How Much Hair-Gel Does Sasuke's Hair Need?

Bring! Bring! A hand shot out from the bed and slapped the alarm clock, hard, sending it flying almost all the way across the room.

It was 5:30am and with only four and a half hours of sleep, Sasuke had no desire to wake up, get ready, and go for his training. He didn't want to be anywhere near Naruto and his happy-go-lucky attitude today.

With a disgruntled groan, Sasuke pulled himself out of bed. He looked in the mirror. His black hair was a mess and his body was pale. He had dark bags under his eyes from not getting enough sleep. Sasuke ran a hand through his messed up hair. It was going to take so much gel just to make it look half decent.

He sighed and walked into his bathroom. He stretched and turned on the hot water. Since it took a little while for the water to get hot enough, Sasuke ran a brush through his hair and brushed his teeth. He was going to skip breakfast this morning.

When his teeth were brushed, he got into the tub and washed his hair under the tap. Finally, when he was satisfied that his hair was clean, he washed himself. (Yes I will describe this - to some extent.) He started with his shoulders, to his chest, to his stomach, to his penis. He spent a little more time there before he moved on to the rest of his body, his legs, his feet and his ass.

When he was done, he let the water out and watched it go down the drain. It reminded him of his life… ever since that day when Itachi had killed his clan, and did other, unmentionable things to his traitorous body.

"Shit." He had gotten and erection again, from only thinking about them. But today he didn't have the time to masturbate. If he didn't get going soon, he would be lte and he was never late. That was Kakashi's thing.

Sasuke hurriedly put on his clothes, careful not to touch his penis. He didn't want to encourage it.

When he was finished dressing, he got some hair gel from his massive supply and did his hair as quickly as he could and looked down at himself. His erection had lost some of its hardness. You could barely tell that he had been horny a couple minutes ago.

Sasuke looked in the mirror once again before running out the door.


	3. Why Does Itachi Want Sasuke?

A/N: Ok, this chapter is longer than my other two; it took me about an hour in total to finish it. There is mention of Uchihacest, not anything huge yet but a few memories coming back to the surface. And finally there are other characters mixed in with it, can you guess who?

Disclaimer: Ok I own my thoughts and Sasuke's thoughts, I don't own names and to tell you the truth, I'm getting tired of doing this disclaimer thing.

Why Does Itachi Want Sasuke's Body?

Training went as Sasuke had suspected. Badly. Once again, Naruto kicked Sasuke's ass. After training, Kakashi took him aside.

"What is wrong with you lately? Naruto has beaten you twice this week. This has never happened before." Kakashi stated the obvious, peeking out from behind his latest romance novel. "Either Naruto has gotten stronger. Or, something is making you not be up to par at all. And seeing how Naruto sits on his ass all day, eating raman. I think that it is highly unlikely that Naruto is stronger than you. So, why is he beating you?" He raised an eyebrow.

No reason Kakashi-Sensei, I've just had a lot on my mind lately." Sasuke replied, with a dispassionate attitude. He certainly wasn't going to tell his Sensei why he wasn't getting enough sleep lately.

Kakashi looked down at his young student. It was obvious that something was bothering him… but, what? He thought a minute, and then remembered what was coming up in the next couple of days. _"So that's why Sasuke's on edge." _He thought. Remembering what had happened 7 years ago.

Sasuke noticed the knowing look on his Sensei's face and scowled. He should have known that Kakashi would figure it out. He had also lost people close to him on that day.

"It's the anniversary isn't it Sasuke? In a couple of days, it will be 7 years since Itachi killed your clan. That's what you've been losing sleep over isn't it?" Kakashi asked, even though he already knew the answer.

"Yes Sensei. I… I keep seeing… Oh, never mind." Sasuke stopped. The anniversary was only part of what was keeping him awake. He kept seeing his brother kill his family. Aunts, uncles, cousins, Mother, Father… Everyone that he held dear. And then, the horrible things that Itachi had done to his body.

"_Why didn't he just kill me?!" _Sasuke asked himself. Then, a deeper, darker part of him replied, "_Because he wanted you. He wanted to break your spirit, your body. So that he could use you later. When he came back. And look at yourself Sasuke. He has completed his goal. You would let Itachi touch you again. You would welcome his hands on you. Touching you, stroking you where a big brother shouldn't stroke or touch his little brother. You want him inside of you! Don't deny it Sasuke! You are impure! You want your older brother! You are the one who welcomes it! You—"_

"STOP IT!" Sasuke screamed out loud. Kakashi looked at him, not knowing what to say.

"Are you—?" Kakashi reached out to touch Sasuke's arm.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" He screamed at his Sensei and ran as fast as hi could back to the safety of his room. Where no one could hurt him and where he could be alone. Where he could think… about Itachi.

As soon as he got home, he stripped naked and huddled in bed. Once again, his thoughts attacked him. _"You let him touch you. You practically begged for Itachi to put his throbbing penis up your ass. You cried out. At first it was in pain. You were 7, and Itachi was to big. But, after a couple of thrusts, you were crying out in pleasure. You wanted more from him. You wanted to beg, to get on your hands and knees and plead for him to go back inside you. To come inside—"_

"_No! No, that's not true! I wasn't begging! It hurt and I wanted him to stop. Hi is my nii-san, he shouldn't have touched me in that way. No, I trusted him… Until I noticed that Mother and Father were dead."_ Sasuke clutched his head, trying to fight back all of the thoughts that attacked his mind. That were polluting his brain. That were hurting him.

One side of him felt guilt. Guilt for letting Itachi do those things. But the other side knew the truth. The thruth that it wasn't Sasuke's fault, nothing that he had done had made Itachi do those things; Itachi had made up his own mind. It was the why that this side of Sasuke was having trouble with. Why did Itachi kill their clan? Why did Itachi violate him?

There was a knock at the door and as Sasuke made himself cover up with a blanket and get up to answer it, he didn't know that one day soon he would have an answer to both of those questions. Not necessarily the right answers, but he would have a clue as to why Itachi did what he did.

A/N: There we go, longer than my last. Its kind of hard to do the first couple of chapters really long but now that I've gotten into it, my chapters are going to be longer. - I hope that you liked this chapter


	4. Why Does Sakura Try So Hard?

A/N: Ok, for those of you who hate Sakura, the beginning of her horrible adventures start here; it's better to start them here for reasons that only I know. Also, in the next two or so chapters, it will only be Sasuke and Sakura ;) so yea, just a warning. And trust me, Itachi will be here soon, probably chapter six or seven. Oh, and before I forget, there were a lot of typing mistakes in my last one, it's this keyboard, it's awful so yea, this time I'm gonna check it over before I put it online.

Disclaimer: Ok I don't own anything! … When can I stop these things?

Why Does Sakura Try So Hard?

Sakura waited patiently. He had seemed awfully distant earlier today at training and she wanted to help in anyway she could. As soon as she heard him open the door, she hid the food behind her back and looked at him. Man oh man, did he look awful. _"Ok, maybe not awful." _Sakura thought. _"Sasuke could never look __awful__." _She was right of course. Sasuke didn't look awful; he only looked like he hadn't slept for days.

He looked very sexy with his hair a little bit ruffled and not perfect, and he hadn't bothered getting redressed. He had just wrapped a blanket loosely around his waist.

Looking closer, Sakura thought that her eyes were going to pop out of her head. The blanket looked like it would fall off with the slightest breeze.

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, he sounded a little annoyed.

Sakura blushed. "Hi Sasuke. I just came over to bring you some food. You seemed a little "off" this morning during training. But…" She looked at him, then the blanket. "If you were busy, I can come back another time. If you want…" She blushed an even deeper red.

"Uh, what would I be busy with?" Sasuke asked. He seemed completely oblivious to what she was talking about.

Sakura gestured at his nakedness. "Maybe you… Oh I don't know!" She brought the food out from behind her back and thrust it at him. "Here!"

Sasuke looked dumbstruck. "Huh?" He asked stupidly.

"I made this for you, to make you feel better. Please accept it!" She bowed her head, trying not to look at the more… Interesting parts of her teammate.

Uh sure… Why don't you come in?" He took the food from her. "I'll just head into the bathroom and get something decent on. I can't entertain a guest naked." He said this smiling, as Sakura's face got redder.

"I wouldn't want to be a nuisance. So it's ok if you entertain me… Like this."

Sasuke let out a low whistle. "Sakura, I had no idea that you… Wanted that kind of entertainment." Suddenly his eyes were at her chest. _"Maybe I could use a little distraction."_ He thought, smiling again.

"No… I didn't…" Sakura was at a loss for words. Was her biggest dream about to come true?

"No, it's alright, come inside. I promise that I don't bite… Much." His grin was sexy and it turned Sakura's legs to mush.

"_Oh God! He wants me… What ever happened to make him upset has made him run straight to me! _-_" Sakura_ walked in, saying nothing, wanting everything. "So, uh, Sasuke—" She was stopped mid-sentence by Sasuke kissing her. _"Huh? What the fuck? Oh, that's nice… What an… interesting tongue." _She thought.

"_What's the harm in blocking out the pain for a couple of hours?" _Sasuke just wanted to be free. Free of Itachi. Free of his pain. And free to live his life without being haunted. Maybe for a couple of hours he could forget about all of that while he pounded himself into Sakura.

Sasuke opened his mouth and stuffed his tongue into Sakura's mouth. Her eyes got wide in shock. She had not been suspecting this at all. She had only come here to give him the food she made. Nothing less, or nothing more.

But, she was getting more. That's for sure. She heard a quiet _"Whoosh"_ as Sasuke's blanket fell to the ground in a heap. One of his hands was on the back of her head, guiding the kiss, while the other one still had the food in his hand. Breaking away for a moment, he said, "We don't need this right now, we'll be to busy to eat, I'm sure." He bent down and put it on the ground.

Sakura was speechless. Utterly speechless. His body, it seemed so… Perfect. Every part seemed perfectly placed. She got a glimpse of his penis. It was sort of in a state of decisions. It wasn't hard but it wasn't exactly soft. The fact that he was obviously getting turned on was the only thing that Sakura cared about at the moment. But, her leisurely checking out was cut short as Sasuke looked at her, his eyes questioning. She nodded to the unspoken question and he kissed her again.

She knew that this would be a one-time thing. She knew that it wouldn't last, at least, not for him. But, Sakura had loved him for so long that she didn't care that the first time would also be the last. She was comforting him. Which was a lot more than anyone else seemed to be doing.

So, if he found comfort in her body, she'd do it. Just for him. For her Sasuke.

A/N: Ok so yea, this is the first of the two chapters that Sakura's going to be in, in the beginning. I think that she will come back in later chapters when Itachi is around. Oh! Sorry it took a little bit of time for this chapter to be uploaded, been kind of busy with my exams coming up this week.


	5. Sakura Wearing Granny Panties?

A/N: Ok, I'm ashamed to admit it but, this chapter was kind of hard for me to do and its totally, entirely a lemon, just a warning for those who don't like that sort of thing. So, if your gonna complain about it, that's fine but you can't say that I didn't warn you, 'cause I did… so there XD, kidding, its fine to complain but flame me with private messages . 

Disclaimer: I own only what I make up and quite possibly the characters strange personalities. And yea, that's it, as sad as it is. :P

Sakura… Wearing Granny Panties?

He had pushed her onto the bed and was kissing his way down her neck. He grinned for no apparent reason and shoved his hand between her legs, seeking he most private parts. "Sasuke!" Sakura gasped in pleasure. "What are you—? Oh God." She shuddered and pressed her face against his neck.

Then, his hand moved. It moved up to the top of her shorts. And, in one smooth tug, he pulled them down her legs and off. He looked down to admire the view but it was blocked by her panties. (Granny panties man! Heh, opps, ok that's not sexy… HOW ABOUT NORMAL PANTIES! LMAO!) He growled and tugged those off too, ripping them in the process. Grinning again, Sasuke looked down, this time he had finally struck gold. This was the distraction he had been waiting for.

Sasuke looked up at Sakura. She hadn't seemed to notice that he had ripped her panties, that was a good sign. He grinned up at her once more before lowering his head in-between her legs.

At the contact of Sasuke's lips between her legs, Sakura gasped in pleasure again and arched herself towards him. She wanted more and more. She never wanted it to end. But, it stopped. Almost as suddenly as it had started.

"What's wrong Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking down at the back of his head.

"Nothing." He said without hesitation. Sakura frowned, not believing him. "Forget about it, it's nothing." He added, noticing her frown. Even though she didn't believe him, Sakura let it go.

"Ok, if you say so Sasuke." He slid up between her body, pulling off what was left of her clothes, confident that he could make her forget his slip up. When she was as naked as him, Sasuke settled in-between her legs. Not entering her but just resting there, as he kissed her senseless. "Oh! Sasuke, please!" Sakura begged for him to enter her body, to ease the mix of pleasure and what felt sort of like pain. She had already forgotten the issue that had occurred only moments before.

"No, not yet." Sasuke said as he grinned. (Yes again, but his grin… It's so sexy and you can't resist it… mmm drool) "Not before you scream for me. Do it Sakura, I want you to scream in pleasure!" He kissed his way down her beck and onto her breasts. Sakura let out a moan as she felt Sasuke's tongue on her nipple. "I need you to scream!" He switched to the other nipple and danced his tongue on and around it.

Sakura arched up, his name on her lips. "Sasuke!" She gasped loudly, but not loud enough for Sasuke.

"Louder Sakura." He kissed her nipple once more before moving his kisses down, sliding them, hot and wet down her squirming body. He stopped at her bellybutton and dipped his tongue into it. Demonstrating what he would soon be doing in-between her legs.

Sakura bit her lip, she didn't want to scream, she wanted Sasuke to continue with his kisses. To continue his path down her body, to where she wanted his mouth the most, again. Her most secret part, the part that no one but herself had touched up to this point.

When he noticed that she was refusing to scream, he looked up at her. _"Why won't she let me take her? I told her what I wanted her to do. Why is she refusing?"_ Sasuke asked himself.

"Oh, Sasuke. Please don't stop." Came Sakura's voice, barely a whisper. But, even with her being so quiet, he still heard her and was once again settled and happy to oblige.

He continued the trail that his tongue had started. He had finally did it. He had reached her hot core.

As soon as Sasuke's tongue touched her, Sakura's body arched up against his mouth. Her breaths were coming in short pants and longs moans. She felt like she was about to come apart. Then, her body seemed to suddenly take over as she had her first orgasm.

Sasuke felt the power of her going over the edge and he made his tongue dance a little longer, prolonging her pleasure until he was sure that she had come back down. Once her muscles had finally relaxed, he moved up, positioning himself for the first thrust into her welcoming body.

"Wait!" Sakura's voice seemed full of panic. So, Sasuke stopped, and waited.

When she didn't say anything he said, "Make is quick Sakura, I don't think that I can hold off for very much longer." Sakura looked down. He was right; he was big, hard and ready for action.

"Ok, this…" Sasuke looked at her expectantly. "This, is my first time…"

He looked at her with a face that said that he already knew. "I know Sakura, that's why I gave you the flipping orgasm first instead of just taking you… Is that all?" Sakura hesitated. "Don't you tell me that you've changed your mind." He growled.

"No, it's just that I'm nervous." She said. Sasuke sighed and prepared to roll off of her. "No!" He looked at her, a little surprised, wasn't this when all the girls said no instead of yes? "I still want to… It's just that… Be careful, please."

"Ok, I won't give you unnecessary pain. Ok?" Sasuke asked.

"Ok." She kissed him lightly on the lips and he groaned in pleasure. So, she kissed him harder, causing more of a reaction from him. He positioned himself against her once again, getting ready to thrust into her body.

By now, she was hot again, and wet… Sasuke could tell and it was driving him out of his mind. His body was telling him to go fast, for his own release, but his mind was telling him to go slow, for her sake. Finally, he decided to go, not slow but not fast either, in between the two.

Sasuke rubbed himself against Sakura's entrance slowly, getting her accustomed to him being there. She moaned and moved her hips against him, bringing him into her slightly. His groan was low and his hips thrust forward, like they had a mind of their own. He felt something tear and realized that he had just taken her virginity. Oh, he was in for it now. So much for a one-time thing.

Sakura gasped in pain, then felt him inside of her and it was wonderful. The pain she had felt had only been brief but the love that she felt for him would be forever, and she knew this.

She noticed that Sasuke had stopped. Probably afraid that he had hurt her. So she wrapped her legs around his hips to encourage him that she was fine and that she wanted more from him.

He grunted, acknowledging that she wanted him to continue. He pulled his body away from hers and she grabbed him around the neck, not wanting the pleasure to end. He looked right into her eyes and thrust himself back into her, not hard, but enough that she could feel that he wasn't leaving her any time soon.

Sakura felt Sasuke thrust back into her and she thought she was in heaven. Each time he moved against her, she could feel herself get closer and closer to the edge. Surely she would fall soon?

He felt her tighten around him, she was close, and he could sense it. A couple more thrusts and he had her, then, he could find his own pleasure. He was getting close to and with each stroke, he could tell that he wasn't going to be able to hold off for much longer.

Then suddenly her body went stiff, her muscles squeezing as she went over, she let out a broken sob, then a long moan.

Sasuke thrust into her once more and he exploded, he held her close as he poured himself into her, letting out a low groan.

When they had finally relaxed, he looked at her. Sakura had fallen asleep almost instantly. He pulled away from her carefully. When he was out of her, he noticed something that had totally slipped his mind earlier… That really shouldn't have… A condom.

A/N: So that's it, my first, incredibly long lemon… I hope that you guys enjoyed it -. I know that it took me a while so it had better be good. :P


	6. What Is Itachi Planning?

A/N: Woot! Finally, chapter 6. Now, I've had this written for a while, I've been just to busy with my sports and my parents wanting to spend 'quality time' together. Sooo, I haven't been able to type it until 11PM on this incredibly hot Thursday, the 26 of July. Now, for those of you who have been reading this and being all like, 'when does Itachi come in???' In your minds of course. :P. Today is the day my wonderful people, today is the day. Him and all of his sexiness arrives in this excellent chapter. Meeeow. 3 And, to add a little bit of knowledge, my lines mean a character change XD.

Disclaimer: There is no ownage of anything here, but I do so love the characters. 3

What Is Itachi Planning?

It had been two days since Sasuke had had sex with Sakura, and he was doing his best to avoid her. He hadn't mentioned his lack of protection to her, and he was hoping that she hadn't noticed. Mostly because the second and third time, Sasuke had remembered to put on a condom. One slip up couldn't be that big of a deal… He hoped.

Sasuke looked at the calendar and saw that the date was colored in with red. It was the anniversary of the death of his clan. It was 4 years ago, on this very day that his big brother, his beloved nii-san, had killed his clan and used him sexually.

Sasuke shivered at the thoughts, the memories of that day. All of his aunts, uncles, cousins, everyone dead. Then, him getting home and seeing his mom and dad dead as well. It had been too much. Tears came to Sasuke's eyes as he thought about the love he had held for his parents.

He curled up into a ball on the floor of his room, and let himself cry for the loved ones he had lost.

---------------------

He looked down at the village, disgust in his eyes. This place, it made him uncomfortable and… Disappointed. He had expected more from the clan. A whole clan and they hadn't been able to put a scratch on him. Of course, he'd had the advantage. No one had expected him to go and kill every last one of them. He remembered their cries of surprise and then their shouts of pain just as clearly as if it had been only yesterday and not 7 years ago. And, he relished in hearing them so clearly. It was his prize for doing so well that night. To hear their everlasting screams was joy to him.

"Are you sure that we should be here?" Came a voice from behind Itachi. It was Kisame, his partner in crime, his little, overenthusiastic shark who, followed him everywhere.

"I don't care." Itachi said simply. Kisame sighed and walked up next to him. "I'm here for personal reasons. And, to terrorize my little brother… I wonder how my little Sasuke is." Itachi was clearly warning Kisame that he was not to touch the kid unless he had been given permission. Lately, Itachi had been acting weird so, Kisame took this warning to heart. It wouldn't be good to be killed by Itachi for a stupid mistake.

"What are you planning on doing with the little brat?" Kisame asked carelessly.

Itachi said nothing but smiled at the thought of all the pleasurable things that he could do to his little Sasuke. _"Though, he's probably not as small as he was 7 years ago." _Came a thought that made Itachi's penis swell with arousal.

It was a good thing for his Ataksuki cloak because, without it, Kisame would have surely known that thinking about his brother made Itachi horny. Then, he'd never get Kisame to shut up.

Itachi shifted under his cloak and, his partner noticed. "What's wrong Itachi? This place to mush to handle? You feelin' guilty about killing your clan?" The growl that came from Itachi was sign enough for Kisame to know that he had gone to far… Again. "Sorry Itachi."

"Don't do it again." Was the only thing that came out of Itachi's mouth. _"Or you'll be sorry."_ He thought. _"Very sorry."_ As you can tell, Itachi was not pleased with Kisame.

"Why are we really here?" Asked Kisame, knowing that there was more to it than to terrorize his partner's younger brother. "Aren't you afraid that the Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Village will notice that something is not right?"

"Oh, they'll know. They ALL have to know, that something's wrong. Or else…" Itachi paused, lost in thought.

"Or else what?" Kisame was curious to know.

"Or else… Everything that I did 7 years ago would have been a waste of time!" Just then, the wind danced around them, making their hair flutter and the wind chimes in the village below tinkle. Soon… Soon everyone would know that something was indeed out of place.

-----------------------

She felt the breeze blow through her hair. Something was wrong. She could feel it, smell it in the wind that came from the North.

On a normal day, Sakura would have ignored it, or, gotten that knucklehead Naruto to go check it out for her then reward him with a bowl of ramen. But, today was… Different. The smell seemed faint, and it was probably nothing.

"_I can handle this._" Thought Sakura, with a confidence she had seemed to have gained since that night she and Sasuke had had sex. So, she ran down the streets to find out what was wrong. Not knowing that it was a lot worse than she had thought.

----------------------------

Sasuke looked down at his parents graves and sadness filled him once again. If he had only gotten home from school earlier… Things would have been different. Maybe, he could have stopped Itachi. Or, maybe he would be in a grave next to his beloved parents. It didn't matter, it was to late now. He couldn't go back in time. Tears filled Sasuke's black eyes.

"_I should have been able to stop him._" He thought, depression was sneaking back up on him, like it did every year on this date. He sighed and put the flowers that he had picked, at the heads of the tombstones.

"_I will kill him, for you father. I love you mother._" Then, Sasuke turned around and walked back towards his room.

On his was home, Sasuke couldn't keep his mind off of one thing: Wouldn't Itachi be stronger by now? What if he wasn't strong enough to kill his nii-san?

He was so lost in his thoughts that, at first, the screaming brought him back to the dreadful day when everyone he had held dear was killed. But, after the third or fourth scream, his daydream became his reality. Someone was screaming for help.

Sasuke ran in the direction of the screaming, it seemed familiar but he couldn't place it. It seemed to be far enough outside of the village that nobody could hear it. He listened again… He knew that voice, she had screamed for him a couple of nights ago. "_Sakura._" He thought with urgency. "_What could she be screaming about now? A spider? No, her scream wouldn't be bloodcurdling over a spider." _While he had been running and listening, the screaming had gotten louder. "_I must be close!" _Then, there was what Sasuke would think was a half of a scream and all went silent.

"Huh? Something's not right… But what?" Said Sasuke, muttering under his breath. No one would have been able to hear him… If he had been as alone as he had been at the cemetery.

"Come on little brother…" Came a deep voice from behind Sasuke's shoulder. "Take a guess…" The voice was in front of him now. Then, a soft chant, barely a whisper in the wind, came. It made the hair on the back of Sasuke's neck stand on end. He knew this voice. "Oh dear, what can the matter be? Oh dear, what can the matter be? The poor girl came to see me…"

Then, from above, a girl fell. She had pink hair and Sasuke knew right away that it was Sakura. He lunged for her, catching her right before she hit the ground.

When Sasuke looked at her, to ask if she was ok, he noticed that her pretty face had been beaten and bruised. "What did you do to her, you bastard?!" He yelled at his brother.

There was a chuckle, then a voice said, "We had a little bit of fun, didn't we Kisame?"

"We sure did Itachi. But, she didn't last very long; she passed out before we could get to the real good stuff." This voice seemed to be coming from the opposite direction of Itachi's, Sasuke looked around, frightened. There was two of them and only one of him. No matter how much he craved for revenge, he still wanted to live afterwards. "_Maybe if I can keep them talking long enough…_" He thought. They had a training session in less than an hour; surely someone would notice that the two of them weren't there.

"What do you mean the good stuff?" Asked Sasuke, not really wanting to know but hoping to stall for a while.

"Well… You know, where one of us keeps guard while the other… Fucks the girl until he's completely done with her!" This voice was the one of Kisame.

"You're not touching her Kisame. You had the last one. It's my turn this time." The voice of Itachi seemed closer than it had been the last time he had spoken. Sasuke looked around, not knowing what to do. If the circumstances had been different… If he had gotten to see his brother alone… But no, he had, not only Sakura in the way, but Kisame too.

"Go away, you two are not wanted here!" Sasuke growled at them. "_My God, they're fighting over who gets to rape next! I have to get Sakura our so that I won't have any distractions…_" He thought, trying to think of a plan.

"Oh, I think we are, aren't we Kisame?" Itachi asked his partner. "I mean, aren't I allowed to come and see my dear family's graves?" His voice was cold and it filled with a sick amusement when he noticed Sasuke twitch. "I come all this way brother, and you won't give me a proper welcome? Not even a hug?"

Sasuke looked up into his brother's eyes, and saw a slight hint of lust. Then, he wondered, "_How'd he get here so fast?_"

A/N: There, I'm done; did you like it? Please review; I appreciate the feedback. Whether it's negative or positive. The next chapter is almost done on paper; I'm about 5 pages into it. So about 2 more and I'll be done I'm sure. Then I will type it and put it here on this wonderful site that we call fan fiction. I'm also on deviantart for those who have an account there and not here, so yea review here or there it doesn't matter really. Maybe I'll get some of my awful artwork up there for all ya'll to see. Plus, if you do go on there, check out some of my friends, Figgy and BridgetCross, they are awesome and would appreciate the comments on their awesome art. Ok, I'm done now, byes.


	7. Does Kisame Have His Eye On Sakura?

A/N: Ok, this is chapter 7 of my A Fated Meeting story. Once again, I know that it takes a long time for me to update but… I get writer's bock and I don't write for a couple days, then I get inspiration and continue writing. Just the way my writing works I guess. Ok, this has just been finished so its probably gonna be a little rough so be nice, I like my wonderful and helpful comments.

Disclaimer: Owning of nothing and blah de blah… Yea, last chapter with this stupid thing in it.

Does Kisame Have His Eye On Sakura?

The blow to Sasuke's face brought him to his senses. He had no time to worry about how Itachi have popped up randomly in front of his face. All he needed to know was the right timing to try to avoid his nii-san's kicks.

What his head landed on the hard ground he saw stars and struggled to get back up, to defend himself. But, before he could even manage to get onto his knees, Itachi had hit him once again, smashing his head into the ground for a second time.

"Get the rope-" Itachi stopped to think. "On second thought, get the chains. He'd be able to get out of rope easily. He may be weak but he's not stupid." He commanded Kisame in a somewhat bored voice. "After all… He is my brother."

Kisame took the chains out of his cloak and jingled them in front of Sasuke's face, making him scowl. If he hadn't had what felt like a mild concussion, he would have wiped the smirk off that stupid shark's face. He tried to roll away when Kisame went to chain his legs together but, Itachi put his foot on Sasuke's back to hold him steady.

"Get the fuck offa me!" Snarled Sasuke. It made Itachi smile and picture what his darling brother would be saying later, when they reached the abandoned building that he had picked out to use as a hide out for a while. Probably, "Get the fuck outta me!"

Then, Kisame's voice came, breaking his thoughts. "What do we do with the chick?" Kisame licked his lips and Itachi saw that his gaze had settled on the still unconscious Sakura that lay sprawled out next to Sasuke.

"I don't care." Then Itachi had a thought. "She's seen us and she knows that we are here. Kill her; we can't risk her telling everyone that I'm back. At least not until I'm ready."

"Aw… but- that's such a waste! She's not that good of a looker. But, when you haven't had pussy fror a couple of months, any girl looks good. Please Itachi? Can I keep her? I promise to keep feeding her and I'll keep her company… A lot of company." Kisame smirked as he begged for Itachi's approval. He had a couple things in mind for some good company and it sure wasn't tea and cookies.

"Fine, but I want her first. It's been a while since I've had a woman in my bed. Chain her up, but your carrying her. I'll carry Sasuke." In one smooth movement, Itachi reached down and picked up Sasuke, slinging him over his shoulder in the process.

"Let me go! I don't want to go; you'll just-" Itachi hit Sasuke on the head, knocking him out. Kisame stared; he had already chained and picked up Sakura.

"What's he talkin' about? You'll just what?" Asked Kisame as he randomly squeezed one of Sakura's breats.

"Probably hurt him, but if he was talking about anything else, I don't know." This lie came out of Itachi's mouth as smoothly as silk against your skin.

Kisame's eyes narrowed in suspicion for a couple seconds then, his face went blank. "Sure, ok Itachi."

He grunted and led the way down a faded path. It looked as though it hadn't been used for years. Like it had been used but eventually forgotten. For once, Kisame didn't say a word; he just followed Itachi obediently. He thought that he knew where they were going. He had heard of a couple stories that one of Itachi's uncles had gone crazy and got moved out to live a life of solitude so that he couldn't hurt anyone. That man had lived alone until he hung himself off of a tree nearby. Shortly before Itachi killed the rest of the clan.

Suddenly, Kisame had a suspicious thought. _"Why would he kill his whole family but leave his little brother alive?"_ He didn't have long to think because Sakura was beginning to stir.

"Hmm, where am I?" She said as she tried to move. She quickly discovered that moving was barely possible because of the chains. She could wiggle around a bit but she couldn't move her arms or legs. Then she remembered what had happened.

Sakura had gone to investigate the strange breeze that had come from the north. She had followed the direction for quite a while, passing the graveyard and walked into the thin woods behind it. That was when things had gone wrong. She had heard voices at first. Then, two men had jumped down from a couple of the trees that surrounded the small clearing that she had come across. They had beaten on her badly until she had admitted to knowing Sasuke. But, even after she confessed this, Kisame (The shark-like one.) had told her all of the things that they were going to do with her. Which, didn't sound at all as wonderful as the things Sasuke had done to her a couple of nights ago. That was when she had begun screaming. She hadn't fainted until Kisame had gone for her shorts.

And now, God only knew what they had done to her while she had been out. She shivered in horror.

"Whoa now, relax. You can have at me when we get there." Kisame whispered into her ear, caressing her ass softly. "You're the kinda girl that likes it rough aren't you?" He didn't even give her the chance to make a whimper in disgust. "I don't even know why I asked. It's completely obvious." He had snuck a hand up her shorts and to punctuate the word 'obvious', he shoved one finger into her ass, hard.

She made a squeal of pain and protest and felt her eyes water.

Her squeal made Itachi turn around. His eyes narrowed. "Stop it. You'll have her when I'm done. We made a deal. Now, stop sodomizing her. I don't want your leftovers." At this, Kisame removed his finger from Sakura's ass and she let out a sigh of relief.

"Just you wait, there's gonna be more where that came from. If you are still alive after Itachi's done with you." He grinned at her look of scared surprise. "So, sweet cheeks…" He pinched her left ass cheek. "You got a name?"

Sakura looked at him like he was crazy. He had practicly just raped her and now he wanted casual conversation? She didn't think so.

He noticed her reluction and shrugged as though he didn't care. "You know, when I'm done with you, I can kill you. And, I really wouldn't want to do that. I want you to live. But, I would kind of need your name…"

She ground her teeth together. She wanted to live. She really did. And so, Sakura gave him her name. "My name is Sakura." She said stiffly, letting him know with her voice that she was not happy.

"Sakura? Nice name." Kisame smiled. He now knew what he could do to her so that she would follow all his orders. "So, Sakura… I have an idea."

She turned her head to look at him. She was curious to know what it was. Maybe it had something to do with letting her go.

"How about, if you behave well, I might let you go. I'll give you a good prize every time you behave well and you keep track of how many you get. But, your first prize will have to wait until Itachi has had his fill of you. And, if you behave well during that, I'll give you two prizes. How does that sound?" He knew that she would question him, there was a calculating look in her eyes that said very clearly that she was going to try to negotiate with him. But, he was not going to give in. no, what he had just offered was non-negotiable.

Sakura cleared her throat. She was astonished by this offer. She hadn't expected him to be so… generous… if that was the word. But she was still going to fight about it. She didn't want to be raped; she wanted to be free of this… of them. "What kind of prizes are you talking about?" Her eyes narrowed but Kisame couldn't see her expression, (She was thrown over his shoulder) so he took her question to mean that she was finally going to cooperate with him.

"Like food and water and maybe even something else. It depends on my mood when I give you it. Sound like a deal?"

She didn't think that it was very fair and she wanted to ask more questions. "Before I decide, I want to ask another question."

"Ask anything you want sweet cheeks." He was really confident now. He had her, he could tell. And, he was already getting hard picturing her cooperating with him while he was having sex with her. It would certainly be different to have a woman want it from him, but he was sure that it would be a pleasant change.

"How many prizes do I need before you let me go?" Sakura wanted some sort of estimated time, so that she could plan her escape.

"Kisame thought for a moment. "How about 69?" His voice betrayed the lust he was feeling now that his mind was on his prize.

"Ugh, men and sex." Sakura muttered under her breath. "69? But that's a lot!"

"I know, but if you don't agree, I could always flip it from 69 to 96. Would you like that?" Kisame asked. Just then he looked up, Itachi was slowing down, that must mean that they were nearing their new hideaway.

Suddenly, Itachi stopped, causing Kisame to run into him. "What the-?" He exclaimed into Itachi's ear.

"Shut up." Itachi held a hand up to Kisame signaling that something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" Asked Kisame in a voice even Itachi had to strain to hear.

"We are being followed."

A/N: And there we have it folks, the latest chapter, right off of the Ashley/J'aime Uchihacest press. Love it, hate it, review it… criticism would be appreciated but please, send it to me in a PM. Makes it easier and less embarrassing for both of us. Especially when everyone's like "Oh this is soooo good, UPDATE!!" And then the criticism comes and is like "You need to do this, this and this and your story needs stronger this and blah de blah." So… yea. Love it or hate it, REVIEW AND ENJOY!!!


End file.
